A Line in the Sand
A Line in the Sand is the twelfth and final track from American rock band Linkin Park's sixth studio album, The Hunting Party. It was scheduled to be released on June 17, 2014 through Warner Bros. and Machine Shop. It is produced by Brad Delson and Mike Shinoda. This is one of the most brightest songs written by the band. Releases * The Hunting Party * Linkin Park Junior Underground Presents: The Carnivore (Intensity Remix) Composition This is Linkin Park giving it everything they have got musically, vocally, and sonically. It starts out like an ATS song with surging bass and keys over Mike Shinoda singing softly and builds into a shredding rock epic similar to Hybrid Theory. It was faster when it kicked in. It rocks hard and leaves you with the feeling of "I WANT MORE OF THIS SONG!!!" It couldn't make out intricate things, but there was a lot going on in this song. Rest assured, it is not a slow closer at all. After the heavy beating of this song it flows into the same soft Mike singing to close. The band referred to this song as the odyssey. The song's sound is similar to "Victimized" from Living Things, and "Guilty All the Same". Background Thunderstorms and the familiar sound of a single note gradually surfacing from static open the album's most diverse track. A Line in the Sand's tone is that of a closing song, an ominous symphony of darkness with only Mike Shinoda's echoing vocals being the light. With no warning, that light turns to fire as the song explodes into a metal style riff, a glimpse into what we saw through the entirety of The Hunting Party. Military style drums provide the framework for a notable second verse which sees co-vocalist Chester Bennington harmonize with Mike before taking over a dominant chorus of contentious vocals and heavy guitars. A bridge with Mike sparingly rhyming lyrics is evocative of the breakdown in the Hybrid Theory song "By Myself" as he proclaims, quieting the wall of noise momentarily before an ascending onslaught of punishing riffs overlay Brad Delson's guitar solos and Chester's screams. The song ends how it starts as Mike reflectively looks at the damage done over lingering guitar notes. "A Line in the Sand" acts as the ending to everything on the album, an eclectic combustion of hard, soft and everything in between. This song fights for justice. Lyrics Today We stood on the wall We laughed at the sun We laughed at the guns We laughed at it all And when they They told us to go We paid them no mind Like every other time But little did we know Today I looked for a sign With flames in my hands A line in the sand Between yours and mine And it came Like fire from below Your greed led the call My flag had to fall But little did you know Another day / your truth will come You’re gonna pay for what you've done You’ll get what’s yours / and face your crime You’ll tell them give me back what’s mine Give me back what’s mine I had never been a coward I had never seen blood You had sold me an ocean And I was lost in the flood We were counting on a leader We were driven by need But couldn't take temptation And we were blinded by greed You were steady as a sniper We were waiting on a wire So we never saw it coming When you ran from the fire You can try intimidation And you can try to ignore But when the time comes calling, yeah You are gonna get yours Another day / your truth will come You’re gonna pay for what you've done You’ll get what’s yours / and face your crime You’ll tell them give me back what’s mine Give me back what’s mine And so today / your truth has come You’re gonna pay for what you've done You’ll get what’s yours / you’re out of time And you will give me back what’s mine Give me back what’s mine Give me, give me back what's mine Give me, give me back what's mine What's mine Give me, give me back what's mine What's mine What's mine Give me back what's mine Today We stood on the wall We laughed at the sun We laughed at the guns We laughed at it all And when they They told us to go We paid them no mind Like every other time But little did we know Personnel * Chester Bennington - lead vocals * Rob Bourdon - drums, percussion * Brad Delson - lead guitars * Dave Farrell - bass guitars * Joseph Hahn - turntables * Mike Shinoda - rap vocals, rhythm guitars, backing vocals